Fluff and Stuff
by LittleMissCheerios
Summary: I've written an unhealthy amount of Breba fluff, and a lot of random one-shot/free-write type things over the years and I've decided to start compiling it for your entertainment. Enjoy, my Lovelies! I would rate it R if I could. There's a few... okay, more than a few, smutty ones in my collection. I'll just post a "viewer discretion is advised" message at the beginning of those.
1. Gooood Morning, Lover

Yawning with a big stretch at the top of the stairs, Brock smiled down on the empty living room. He'd already accomplished everything he'd wanted to today and Reba was still laying in bed trying to calm her racing heart. He snickered to himself, the two of them were bound to be in a great mood all morning. Hopefully for Reba, she'd stay like that all day.

He felt energized, like he needed to pull off the robe he'd thrown on and go for a jog, or jump into a pool of freezing cold water, or hand money out to strangers. He sat down at the table across from Van with a complacent grin on his face.

Van arched his eyebrow jokingly. "What were you and Mrs. H doin' last night?"

Brock made a low guttural moan. "What was I doing? Well, Van," he lowered his voice to just above a whisper when Reba walked into the kitchen. "Last night I was making sweet, sweet love to your mother-in-law." Van slapped Brock's shoulder with a wink and a nod toward Reba and Brock began to get up. "Gooood morning, Lover." He rumbled against her head.

Reba sighed contently when Brock pressed his hand against the small of her back and turned her away from the coffee pot. "Mmm, mornin'." She murmured against his descending lips.

He kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes." She laughed. "Did you?" Brock nodded and pecked her lips again then she turned back to the coffee pot. "Really? After last night I'm surprised you can keep your eyes open there, Honey."

Van snorted and Reba looked up, her cheeks flushing. "Van! I didn't think anyone was awake..." She cleared her throat. "Brock, have you eaten yet?"

He stepped even closer behind her, pressing his lips to her neck and rubbing his hands up and down her robbed arms.

"Breakfast? Nope. Desert? Oh, yeah, Baby." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she tried to refrain from cracking a smile.

She playfully slapped his chest. "Brock!"

Van slapped his hand down on the table, pretending to come to a realization. "Ohhhhh! That's what all that was about." Van mused out loud. "You know, Mrs. H. You should really keep it down, people are still trying to sleep that early in the mornin'."

Reba dropped her spoon into her coffee with a sharp clink and put her hand up to stop him from continuing. "Back to bed! I'm going back to bed!" She tapped her spoon on the edge of her mug and grabbed it with one hand.

Brock looked at Van with a snort. "Wait for me!"

"Keep it down this time, you two! The children!" Van hollered and stuck another spoonful of frosted flakes into his mouth.


	2. Already Wet

It was a balmy afternoon in Houston and the only thing Reba knew to do to help the kids beat the heat was to turn on the sprinklers, fill up some water balloons and pull their water guns out of the garage… along with a lounger she'd strategically placed far, far away from the commotion, out of the sun and away from the water for herself. Under the big oak tree on the front lawn, she decided, was a suitable place to perch herself. With her big brimmed sun hat sitting on her head and her sunglasses shading her closed eyes she drifted in and out of sleep to the sounds of all three nearly grown children, her granddaughter, and her ex-husband's son screaming in the freezing water. Every now and then she'd catch a few drops as someone ran past drenched to the bone and her eyes would fly open only to slowly fall shut again.

Her lounger rattled under the weight of another body. "Someone's sleepy."

"The heat makes me tired." She yawned as she opened her eyes and began to sit up.

"No, no, no! Don't get up."

She smiled at her ex-husband and settled back against the comfortably shaped wooden piece of lawn furniture. He picked her straw sun hat up off the grass and set it gently over her face. She laid her hand over it to keep it there and in a matter of moments, with his hand inconspicuously to everyone else massaging her calves, she drifted off again only to be shocked awake some time later by a bucket full of ice cold water. All signs of fatigue were slapped from her mind and she jumped up with a huge gasp and a loud scream.

She pulled her soaking blouse away from her skin. "Mama said she didn't wanna get wet!" she gasped sharply as Brock and the kids fell over themselves laughing. "Not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Brock said as he stuttered back a laugh watching water drain from her blouse.

"Van, hand me that towel."

"Grandpa thought you looked too hot." Elizabeth giggled as water dripped from Reba's hair onto her nose.

Reba turned and slapped him. "You! You mo-ron!" She grabbed Jake's water gun out of his hands and aimed it at Brock.

"Dad, run!" Jake yelled and Brock took off across the lawn.

"Oh, just you wait until I get my hands on you! Brock, get back here!"

Brock disappeared around the side of the house and by the time Reba caught up she found him standing there with the hose, ready to spray her.

"Don't you dare. Brock. Don't you—" she screamed as he turned it on and doused her with water. "Brock! It's—freezin'! Stop!"

The water suddenly stopped and Brock turned around to see Elizabeth twisting the tap. "Get him, Grandma!"

With the coyest smile, Reba relentlessly sprayed jet after jet of water at him until the water gun was completely empty.

"Mr. H! Go long!" Van yelled as a water balloon soared through the air, landing in Brock's hands, still intact.

Reba groaned and tossed the gun to the side and took off running across the lawn in her naked feet. Brock threw it, nearly missing her, but it clipped her ankle and popped on the ground. Loosing her balance in the wet grass Reba went down, arms flailing.

Brock snorted as he jogged to her side to help her up. "You okay?"

"Yes, you jackass!" She took his outstretched hand and with a strong pull of his arm he was falling forward over her.

"Reba—" he held himself mere inches from landing heavily on her. Without a word Reba took his face in her hands and leaned up to meet his lips. The sprinklers cut in again and the entire yard became misty, which left Brock and Reba partly cloaked lying in the grass.

"Just kiss me, damn it!" She laughed. "I'm already wet!"

Reba and Brock had been together for some time now, this was the first time the kids would have seen any sort of affection between the two of them and suddenly Reba wasn't so sure she was okay with that. His lips tenderly kissing hers changed her mind though. With him, everything was how it should be and if the kids didn't like the idea of their parents being together again they were just gonna gave to get over it. Their parents were happy and back in love, but in reality, they'd never fallen out.

"Fire away!" Jake yelled and seconds later Reba and Brock were caught in an array of water balloons breaking on and all around them.

Reba squealed and clung to Brock, using him as her own personal human shield while they were pelted with balloons. "Stop it!" she laughed.

"I got you covered, Babe."

Such a playful collection of words made her stop for a moment. The balloons kept breaking, but Reba only saw his face looking down at her, eyes twinkling with adoration and love.

"I love you." he whispered. "No matter what the kids think, I will always love you." she nodded and he kissed her once more before helping her up.

"So, uh—kids, we have something to tell—"

"Mom, we know." Cheyenne smiled. "We already know. It wasn't too hard to figure out."

Reba was taken aback. "But you said that—"

"The two of you getting back together would be the worst thing that could possibly happen. I know. But that was before I saw the two of you like this, I'd forgotten how in love you were. All I knew was how good y'all were at fighting each other and making each other cry." Cheyenne embraced her mother. "I'm so sorry. I never should have said that to you. Keeping this from us must have been killing you…"

Brock put an arm over Cheyenne's shoulders and squeezed. "It was. Every time we were together she felt guilty as hell."

Cheyenne's face fell. "Ma, I'm so, so sorry I said that. I was mad and I can't even remember why now."

"It's okay, Baby." Reba smiled and stepped beneath Brock's awaiting arm. "We're happy. And whether y'all like it or not, Kyra… we're going to be a family again."

"You're getting married?" Cheyenne exclaimed. Brock chuckled and looked down at Reba.

She laughed. "No, no. No wedding talk. Just," she sighed contently. "We're just gonna focus on what we have right now. No plans—"

"Just love." Brock finished with a gentle kiss on the side of Reba's head then with a gentle pull of her hand he led her back to the lawn chair. "Now, you kids go on and play again, your mother and I will be over here. Drying off."

"Says you." she muttered with a smirk and kissed his neck.

The two of them sat on the lounger in each other's arms. Reba playing with Brock's fingers and he playing with her wet hair. Neither said a word. They didn't have to.


	3. 1965 AC Cobra

I stopped chewing upon hearing the angry stomping of what had to be my oldest daughter. "If he calls that car 'baby' one more time, I'm gonna lose it! I've had it up to here, Mom!"

Sure enough, it was Cheyenne and she was furious. Flailing her arms around, holding up one finger to put emphasis on the "one more time," and raising her arm way above her head to show me how far she was to going insane. I tried to hide a laugh with a cough, but Cheyenne wasn't having it.

"Mom, this is not _funny. _I am serious! That baseball bat in the garage is gonna be put to good use pretty soon." she made a swinging motion with her arms. "I'm so done trying to compete with 'Rhonda' for Van's attention. It's ridiculous! She's a _car_!"

I smiled to myself remembering all too well the arguments Brock and I used to have over a certain blue convertible twenty some years ago. "I know how you feel, Baby. Your daddy used to have a '65 AC Cobra."

"And?" She urged.

"We were worse than you and Van with our arguments over her. I almost left him, actually… and lookin' back on it now it seems so silly."

"Well, what happened? Obviously he got rid of 'her'." she air quoted.

I tapped my nails on my coffee cup. "Yeah. That was my fault. When I found out I was pregnant with you that I told him he had to choose. The car or his pregnant wife. I told him that if he didn't get rid of it before you were born I'd spend the first month after I gave birth at Mama and Daddy's."

Cheyenne sat down across from me at the kitchen table, very clearly intrigued. "And let me guess, you spent a month with me at Me-maw and Grandpa's?"

I smiled sadly. "He sold the car the next day. But, you know what?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Looking back on it now, I wish I'd never made him get rid of her. I'd never tell him, but I loved her too."

Cheyenne laughed. "You what?"

I waved my fork at her. "Not the point, Honey, what I'm trying to tell you is that you need to let him have his space. Don't keep him on such a short leash. Men need something to devote their time to other than a woman or they start gettin' into trouble." I took a piece of chocolate cake on my fork and slowly savoured the piece. "Just look at your daddy."


	4. Lovin' In Her Sleep

When he came through the front door his eyes landed on his lover as she slept peacefully on the couch and when he shut the door it closed a little too loudly and she stirred in her sleep. His eyes never left her as he moved toward her, and when he tripped off the landing her eyes flicked open in surprise.

He kicked himself for waking her up. "Hey." he whispered.

She moaned and stretched out. "Hey." she whispered breathily. "Come here." She patted the couch. "Lay with me."

He didn't hesitate and settled himself on the couch beside her and flicked his shoes off. He loved a sleepy Reba, but a tired Reba, not so much. She was grouchy and mean when she was tired, but when she woke up still half asleep there was a certain side to her that he absolutely adored.

She cuddled right into him when she was sleepy. She liked to be close and loved to be touched. She loved when he'd pull her closer and kiss her neck, or her cheek, or her shoulders. She'd melt when he'd play with her hair and moan quietly when his fingers would caress the hair at the on her neck. She'd put her hand over and slip her fingers through his then guide his hand around her body. That's what she was doing now.

He smiled into her neck as she brought him from her leg to her hip to her waist to her stomach. She held him there for a moment before moving his hand slightly higher so he could feel her diaphragm moving as she breathed. When his hand was on her breast she tightened her fingers, forcing him to grab her and he did. Her hand left his and wrapped around his arm instead.

"Your heart is racing." He chuckled. He could feel it under his palm beating inside her chest.

"So is yours." She breathed.

He maneuvered himself over her and she rolled to the inside of the couch where she draped her arms over his shoulders and waited for him to kiss her. Tenderly, he pressed his lips against her's until she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, her tongue slipping past his lips.

Amused with her, Brock gently sucked her breath from her lungs. She gasped into his mouth one last time before his kisses were gone and she felt his hand around her back, unclasping her bra with two fingers.

"Ohh." She purred softly. "Come here." she grabbed for his hands and without urging him to, he ran them up her sides beneath her blouse and stopped at her breasts one more time. He palmed them firmly beneath the guide of her hands and continued still when her grip slackened. He smiled down at her content face, eyes closed, jaw slack.

"Honey?" he whispered. "Reba?"

Nothin'.

Was she really that wiped? He released his tender grasp on her chest with a soft chuckle and straightened her blouse then covered her with a blanket and found a spot for himself in the armchair closes to her head where he himself would soon drift off to sleep.


End file.
